Imprevisto
by Srt. Maga
Summary: um pequeno imprevisto pode fazer com que algo aconteça? Talvez... Naru/Hina - Fluffy


_**Imprevisto**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke será meeu, meeu, meeeu...Muamuamuamua...

* * *

Naruto e Hinata tinham acabado de cumprir uma missão Rank S juntos. Agora ambos eram jounins, Hinata tinha perdido um pouco da timidez e Naruto se tornara menos hiperativo. Tinha ficado tarde, e eles não conseguiram retornar a Konoha, acabando por acampar no meio da floresta. Como sempre, Naruto havia reunido suas coisas de qualquer jeito e não pensara na possibilidade de dormir na floresta, ele só havia trazido algumas roupas e comida instantânea, mas Hinata era precavida e trazia consigo uma barraca; só que era pequena.

-Pode...pode dormir na barraca Naruto-kun

-NÃO Hinata-chan! Eu vou dormir aqui fora!

Ficaram nesse impasse por vários minutos, até que um trovão se fez presente ao longe; Naruto fez Hinata entrar na barraca e entrou logo depois, eles se sentaram de frente um para o outro, retiraram suas jaquetas, Hinata então começa a mexer na mochila, procurando alguma coisa para comer e se surpreende quando Naruto lhe oferece várias frutas frescas.

-Pode comer Hinata-chan, eu as colhi pelo caminho, estão bem doces! – Ofereceu sorrindo

-Ari...Arigatou Naruto-kun – Disse ela ao pegar uma maça extremamente vermelha

Ela deu uma mordida na fruta e ficou da mesma cor que ela.

-O que foi?

-Está mui...muito gostosa Naruto-kun

-AHH! Sabia que você ia gostar – Disse rindo

Ela fica mais vermelha ainda, e oferece a Naruto as coisas que havia feito para comer.

-Hummm! Você cozinha muito bem Hinata!

-Obri...Obrigada Naruto-kun

Eles terminam de comer e se deitam meio espremidos, mas nada que não pudessem suportar.

Hinata estava em um dilema desde o começo da missão, ela amava Naruto profundamente, e não conseguia mais guardar esse sentimento só pra si, estava ficando sufocada.

-Naruto-kun! – Disse ao se sentar

-O que foi Hinata-chan? – Perguntou ele ainda deitado

-Hum...Você...você me acha...bonita Naruto-kun? – Perguntou temerosa

-Não – Foi à resposta dele

-Hum...certo

Ela voltou a se deitar e ficou encarando o teto da barraca, onde começavam a cair as primeiras gotas de chuva. Ela se sentia estranha, parecia que uma antiga trava estava se soltando. Se sentou novamente.

-Vo...você ficaria co...comigo pra sempre Naruto-kun?

-Não – Foi à resposta que veio do loiro

Novamente ela se deitou ao lado dele e voltou a encarar o teto da barraca, agora a chuva estava ficando forte, já dava para ouvir os pingos pesados em contato com a lona.

Ainda não estava satisfeita, e se sentou novamente, fazendo com que Naruto acompanha-se seus movimentos.

-Naruto-kun?

-Sim?

-Vo...você iria...iria chorar se eu...eu fosse embora?

-Não – Foi à resposta dele

Hinata deixou o corpo cair de encontro ao chão e contemplou o teto almejado pela chuva, que lá fora a acompanhava em seu choro silencioso.

Naruto ouviu um soluço e no momento seguinte Hinata tinha aberto o zíper da barraca e se precipitado para fora, ele se levantou a tempo de a ver correndo na chuva.

Ele não pensou em nada, simplesmente saiu na chuva atrás dela. Hinata deixava suas pernas a levarem, não sabia se corria rápido ou apenas estava andando, só se deu conta de que havia parado quando Naruto a alcançou e a puxou pelo braço com uma expressão brava.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Hinata-chan? Você vai ficar doente nessa chuva! – Dizia enquanto a puxava

-Me solte! – Ela mandou com a voz embargada e os olhos inchados de chorar – Eu não sou importante pra ninguém!

-Isso não é verdade Hinata – Disse abaixando o rosto

-Não é verdade? Você não é a melhor pessoa para dizer isso Naruto! – Disse com raiva

Naruto piscou aturdido ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome, ela deveria estar muito magoada.

-Isso é pelo que eu disse?

-Claro!

-Mas é verdade Hinata-chan! Eu não acho você bonita...Você é LINDA!

Hinata congelou, tinha ouvido mesmo isso?

-E eu também não quero ficar com você pra sempre!

-Eu já sabia

-Eu PRECISO ficar com você pra sempre!

-Naruto-kun – Disse soluçando

-E eu nunca iria chorar se você fosse embora... eu morreria

-Naruto-kun! – Disse ao se atirar nos braços dele

-Sabe porque eu morreria?

-Na...não

-Porque sem você eu não vivo – Disse ao beijar os lábios dela

Hinata o correspondeu timidamente enquanto Naruto aprofundava o beijo, forçando a língua contra seus lábios, que foram abertos num gesto convidativo. Naruto a pegou no colo e a levou de volta para a barraca, ambos se encontravam encharcados, e a primeira coisa que fizeram foi retirar aquelas roupas molhadas, se trocaram de costas um para o outro, e vestiram suas jaquetas, estavam com muito frio e não havia como se esquentar, então Naruto passou um braço em volta de Hinata e a puxou para si, fazendo-a se deitar com a cabeça em seu peito.

-Está mais quentinho assim não é?

-Si...sim Naruto-kun – Respondeu vermelha

Logo o sono não os deixava mais ficarem de olhos abertos, mas Naruto ainda teve forças para uma última pergunta.

-Hinata-chan?

-Sim? – Disse sonolenta

-Vo...você quer se...ser minha namo...namorada?

-Eu adoraria Naruto-kun – Respondeu em um sussurro antes de ambos adormecerem.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Essa fic saiu com base em uma historinha que circula pela internet, e eu não resisti a vontade de usa-la numa fic, ficou esquecida um tempão no meu fichário, mais ai um dia quando minha beta resolveu fazer uma limpeza nele (sério, isso é muito doentio) ela acabou achando e pediu pra mim fazer uma Naru/Hina (ia ser uma Inu/Kag), então essa fic é pra você Juh, que me atura todos os dias falando de fic! Hauhau

Ai ta a historinha completa, créditos para quem inventou!

_Uma garota perguntou a um garoto se ele a achava bonita, e ele disse: NÃO!... _

_Ela perguntou se ele queria ficar com ela para sempre, e ele disse: NÃO!.. _

_Então ela perguntou a ele se ele iria chorar se ela fosse embora, e mais uma vez, ele respondeu com um NÃO._

_Ela já tinha ouvido de mais.. Assim que ela estava indo embora, lágrimas caíram da sua face e o rapaz agarrou seu braço e disse: _

_Você não é bonita.. você é linda!... _

_Eu não quero ficar com você pra sempre.. Eu preciso ficar com você pra sempre!.. _

_E eu não iria chorar se você fosse embora...eu morreria!!._


End file.
